


Haikyuu's Book of Rarepairs

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Kyoutani is a sofite, M/M, Not really beta'd, haikyuu rarepair, haikyuu rarepairs, he/they pronouns for Kyoutani, like really rare rarepairs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Drop any rarepair and I might end up writing for them. Warning these works are not truly beta'd and are poorly written.If it's soft, cute oneshots you want, you've come to the right place. There won't only be rarepairs, but most works will be. Dive right in because I desperately need validation.
Relationships: Asahi Azumane/Kyoutani Kentarou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Kiyoko/Saeko: The Law Student and Her Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Excessive use of well in speech. I don't know why, deal with it.  
> The one is about law student Kiyoko getting mechanic Saeko to fix her car every week.

Kiyoko looked at her phone with an intense stare, then looked back at the sign. When Tanaka offered to tow her car to a repair shop, she didn’t expect it to be so run down. “He’s  probably being considerate, college tuition is a lot these days.” She says to herself. She  really hoped Tanaka wasn’t sending her to her death.

Kiyoko didn’t enjoy his advances on her. Tanaka was a good guy, he was, but as a law student at the top of her class she didn’t have time for romance. And she definitely didn’t have time for her car to be breaking down. She should thank him, since he did tow it for her. But that could wait, she needed to get it back on the road as soon as possible.

Kiyoko entered the garage, a bell ringing as she opened the door. The smell of oil filled her nose, and she made a sour face. Her eyes scoped out the shop, and she saw some legs sticking out from under an old Chevy. “Sir,” she said walking over to him. “My friend, Tanaka bought in a Prius, is it ready?” She asked.

A laugh came from under the car, and a woman came out from under it. She looked at Kiyoko for a second and a smile plastered itself on her face. “Not a sir, but you’re so pretty I’ll let you get away with it.” Kiyoko took in her appearance, her large breast sending Kiyoko into a momentary panic. “I’m Saeko by the way, Tanaka’s older sister. I would shake your hand but I have grease on it.”

“Uh, I’m Kiyoko.” She said blushing, “Sorry for calling you a sir.” 

The law student mentally scolded herself, before looking back at the mechanic.

“It’s no problem, your car is in the garage. Your battery had eroded, I fixed it up real quick. Free of charge,” Saeko beamed at her, and with every passing second Kiyoko became gayer and gayer. “I kind of owed Ryuu, and he is a huge simp.”

Kiyoko laughed, “I noticed. It’s kind of a shame…” Kiyoko looked down at the ground.

Saeko cocked her eyebrow, “Why’s that? Did Ryuu do something wrong? I’ll tell him off, I swear that kid is-“

Kiyoko cut her off, “No he hasn’t done anything wrong. If anything he’s the perfect man, I  just don’t have time for a relationship.”

Saeko frowned, “Well it’s not like I can be mad at you. A girl like you, well, you could have the world at your finger tips. As long as you don’t lead him on I don’t care what you do. And if he ever gets too pushy, well I know a few things that can shut him up.” She grabs a rag and begins wiping her hands on it, “ Just give me a call and I can deal with him.”

“Thank you Saeko.” Kiyoko smiles, “Well, I better get going now. It’s been nice chatting with you.” 

“It was nice chatting with you as well.” Saeko says waving her goodbye. 

As Kiyoko drives home, she can’t stop thinking about the blonde mechanic. Saeko felt easy to talk with, like an old friend. Too bad, she’d never see the woman again. Unless…

~

“Welcome, how can I help you…” Saeko’s eyes singled in on Kiyoko. “What happened? It’s only been a week?” She approached her.

Kiyoko pointed outside to her car, “I need my oil changed.”

Saeko eyed her for a second before nodding, “Okay, whatever you need. Free of charge.” She went outside and began working.

Week after week Kiyoko found a reason to go to the shop, dancing around her feelings like a schoolgirl. Who would have known that Tanaka’s sister would be so… charming. Kiyoko was  really starting to like her.

She had to swallow her fears someday, and today seemed perfect. As Kiyoko entered the shop this week, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. “Saeko,” She said, “I have found a serious problem with my car.”

“What is it?” Saeko says looking up, well aware that nothing was wrong this time. Nothing could be, she had already fixed it all.

Kiyoko paused, biting her lip before gaining the courage to speak, “Well you see, there’s no beautiful mechanic in it . I know for sure that’s not how its supposed to be.”

“Are you- Kiyoko are you asking me out?” Saeko says coming out from behind her desk. Kiyoko nodded, looking at the ground. Her confidence had  been shot . “Well uh.. I can fix your car real quick. But you have to pay this time!” Saeko rushed the last sentence out with excitement.

Kiyoko looked up, confused. Saeko never made her pay. “I was thinking dinner should be enough… at the ramen shop you like so much?”

Kiyoko’s face lit up at the realization that Saeko was asking her on a date. “That’s a little cheap. If that’s your price, pretty girls are going to drive you bankrupt.” Kiyoko held out her hand, “Don’t worry,  I think I know exactly how to even things out.”

Kiyoko got closer to Saeko, before pressing their lips together. "Fair enough?" She asked.

"Fair enough."


	2. Asahi/Kyoutani: Seeing eachother after a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi hasn't been home in months. But is it really home when the one you love isn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled Kyoutani's name wrong throughout this one. It's spelled Kyotani.   
> On another note, this is my first time writing a character who uses He/they pronouns. If anyone has critics I'd love to hear them since I struggled. This pair is really really rare, and I think I'm literally the only one who ships it. But who cares, I don't.
> 
> Warning for poor writing, excessive use of ellipses, and overall overuse of certain words. I have a small brain. Besides that, enjoy <3

Asahi eyed the stark white door to his apartment. The keys stood hot in his hand, but he couldn’t seem to unlock the door. Maybe he was worried that his houseplants had died, or even that his apartment had gotten a leak and now the wooden floor was rotting. No, that wasn’t it, because his houseplants were fake, and his water was turned off before he left.

What the former ace truly feared wasn’t anything that could be fixed with money. It wasn’t as simple as a plant dying, and it couldn’t be solved by his landlord. Asahi knew, in his heart, that this apartment wasn’t the one he left. It was a pale ghost, and to step inside might very well be the last push into shattering his broken heart.

Asahi took the last of his courage, pushing the key into the lock and turning. When he pushed the door open, it was just as he expected. The picture frames that had once shown the happiest moments of Asahi’s life had been taken down and placed neatly on the coffee table. The hideous orange blanket that used to sit on the couch was missing, and along with it the person Asahi truly loved.

He left his suitcase at the door, wanting more than anything to lie down. The sick masochist inside of him refused this notion and convinced him to drag his feet to the kitchen. There he remembered the nights he stayed up baking cookies and other sweets for his beloved, the only payment being the smile on their face. He made his way over to the fridge and opened it. He eyed the empty shelves, his heart tugging as he remembered how it was once filled with their favorite snacks. There Asahi bit his lip to keep it from quivering as he moved away from the fridge.

He had only been gone for seven months. His team had multiple showcases across the world, and he had to be there. As the main designer it was Asahi’s responsibility. But he would give up everything to have things normal again. His phone buzzed, pulling him out of his head. The phone lit up showing a notification from Subway Surfers. Asahi suddenly wished he did not look at all.

You see, the thing about breakups is, you have a hard time getting rid of the memories. Asahi knew this too well, because his lock screen was still his ex. They were smiling while holding up a snarling Pomeranian. Tear’s pricked Asahi’s eyes as he remembered the night they broke up.

_Asahi turned his phone off airplane mode the minute he exited the flight. The notifications started popping up, and he smiled when he saw that he had one missed call from his partner. The former ace immediately called him back._

_“Hi sweetheart!” Asahi said excitedly, “We’ve landed now. The car will be picking us up in ten minutes and then I’m off to Paris.” He was beaming, happy to be able to talk to them after hours of no communication._

_Asahi was going to speak some more before getting cut off, “Asahi I want to break up.” It was blunt, rough and everything else that represented the one he loved. There was no aggression in their voice, nothing to signal their emotions, which cut Asahi deeper than the words._

_“What?” Asahi stuttered out, “Why? Did I do something wrong?”_

_The line was quiet for a moment, before Kyotani’s gruff voice flowed out of the phone, “No Asahi, you haven’t. I just cannot stand being away from you. I don’t want to stay up all night worrying if your plane has gone down. I don’t want you wasting your time, making sure I’m okay while you’re supposed to be seeing the world.”_

_“Kyo listen- “Asahi was cut off. “No Asahi. I love you too much to let you waste your time. I will be moved out before you get back. This- this is my goodbye… I love you.” Asahi went to respond, but the call ended. Every time he tried calling back, it went to dial tone._

_Asahi sat there defeated. Kyotani seemed fine with the trip, even encouraged Asahi. But feelings can change… and theirs changed before Asahi could say goodbye._

Asahi wiped away the tears that fell. If he went to sleep it could ease the pain, at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Making his way to his bedroom, he didn’t bother turning the lights on, letting the light from the full moon guide show him the way. As he got closer, he saw a lump in his bed, and his eyes ran up to the blonde head resting on his pillow. Asahi almost couldn’t believe it, Kyotani was in his bed.

He got closer, looking at their face. His face was tear streaked, and bags formed under his eyes. The sight of them tugged at Asahi’s heart, and he slowly slipped into the bed. He threw his arm around his partner, relaxing into the bed. He forgot how good it felt to sleep next to the person you love.

When Asahi woke up, Kyotani was still sleeping. The sun shone through, highlighting their sharp features. Asahi knew they needed to wake up soon. He bought his hand up to Kyotani’s cheek, cupping it. He leaned in pressing his lips to their nose. He pulled away and stroked Kyotani’s cheek, trying to wake him up peacefully. They started to shift, before opening their honey brown eyes. A calm washed over the designer, a new found confidence entering his veins. Everything Asahi couldn’t say on that phone call, he now could. He wasn’t going to go unheard.

“Good morning Honey,” Asahi whispered, adoration in his eyes. “I missed you…”

Kyotani became alert, eyes widening. “Asahi,” He said quickly, “I can- “

Asahi cut him off, “I love you.” He said, leaning in. “You may think you’re wasting my time Kyo, but you’re wrong. You inspire me every day to be better, and I am a better person because of it. I don’t want to live this life without you, so please… never say goodbye again.”

Kyotani frowned, grabbing Asahi’s wrist. “I- “For the first time in his life he was speechless. They wanted to be with Asahi, they really do. But every time he leaves Kyotani fears the worst. Their heart pounds, and they want nothing more than to call Asahi home. But he also doesn’t want to hold his boyfriend back. Asahi should go and see the world, not worry that his partner is upset with him going on a business trip.

Asahi took his silence as a chance to kiss him, pressing his warm lips to Kyotani’s chapped ones. After so many months apart, Asahi couldn’t have been happier to kiss them. He pulled away, looking into their eyes. “Is this okay? Can I continue to kiss you?” Asahi asked. Kyotani nodded, so Asahi pressed his lips to theirs again. He took it slow, wanting to cherish the way their mouth fitted against his. Asahi’s other hand went to his partners waist, pulling their body against his. “I love you so much Kyotani,” his pressed a firm kiss to their lips before pulling away, “Marry me.”

“What?” Kyotani says, shooting up. “Marry you? You’re kidding right?”

Asahi sat up, “I want to marry you. Please Kyotani, I love you so much. Even if I am away, I cannot stop thinking of you. I even considered having a body pillow made because I missed you- “He was cut off with a loud laugh.

“A body pillow? Asahi you’re kidding right?” Kyotani leans in and presses his lips to Asahi’s, “Well I can’t just deny my number one fans marriage proposal. So yes, Asahi, I will marry you.” Kyotani smiled ear to ear, his loving gaze piercing right through Asahi’s soul.

Kyotani rolled out of the bed suddenly, stretching in the sunlight. “My stuff isn’t going to move back in by itself is it?” He asked, holding his hand out for Asahi to grab. “We also need chicken, so chop chop. Just because I love you doesn’t mean you get to laze around.” Asahi pulled himself out of bed, holding Kyotani in his arms.

As they stood in the sunlight, holding each other, Asahi knew they’d okay. Nothing could ruin this moment, it was perfect in every way. Or that’s what he thought.

“Asahi, gay marriage is illegal.”


End file.
